


Porrim's day at the Beach

by Finder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Sex, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Spring Break upon them, everyone goes out to have a beach day. Porrim decides to have a little fun for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day for spring break. Karkat and the others had sat their asses down at the nearest beach and let their college anxieties melt away. Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, Sollux, Equius and Dave were all playing volleyball, while Feferi, Jade, and Eridan all took to swimming.

Karkat was content to just relax in the sun, but he (and many others) turned heads at Porrim. Kanaya’s older sister strutted down the beach, bronze skin decorated with Tattoos. She wore sunglasses, a crop top that looked a size too small, and a small black thong bikini bottom. Karkat watched her walk past, even as the others went back to doing their activities, Karkat could only stare, her rear shook slightly as she walked, her long legs on full display. She sat her self down by Aranea, Vriska’s older more bookish sister. She was laying stomach down on a beach mat, not tanning as much in her blue one piece, calmly putting her blond locks behind her ear as she read. Karkat turned his attention back to the swimming spectacle, Kanaya and Rose were playing Chicken with Feferi and Eridan, they were loosing, badly.

Karkat wanted to shout that they were being idiots, Kanaya laughed too much for a bottom. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he spied Porrim, slowly stroking one of Aranea’s pale legs.  
He thought nothing of it, but her strokes got higher and higher, Aranea was trying to keep a calm face, but Karkat could see her blushing. Porrim was staring off at the volleyball players, seemingly ignorant of her ministrations. Her fingers danced along the bathing suit’s hemline, slowly sliding beneath it to tease Aranea’s rear. Porrim moved inward, tracing Aranea’s femoral artery, until she reached the apex of her thighs. Porrim reached down, slowly drawing her fingers over the crotch of Aranea’s blue one piece. Karkat saw her shudder. Porrim smiled slyly, fitting two fingers underneath the edge of the bathing suit. Aranea let out a small yelp, which she tried to pass off as a hiccup. Karkat watched Porrim’s work, worked her hand under the bathing suit, and stroking Aranea’s netters.

Porrim slid her middle finger past Aranea’s lower lips, nonchalantly stroking her. Karkat saw her whole hand underneath Aranea’s swim bottom, leaving a moving indentation as she picked up the pace. Porrim added two fingers to her ministrations, strokes giving way to thrusts. Aranea bit her knuckle to stop from crying out, as Porrim leaned over her and whispered into her ear something, which Karkat couldn’t hear, but assumed it was along the lines of 

“Now come.”

She shifted her hand, and fingered Aranea’s clit. Aranea let out a noise from her throat as she bit on her knuckle, and buried her head in her book. Porrim planted a kiss right behind her earlobe, and withdrew her hand. The sun made the girl-cum on her fingers shine, and Porrim admired it for a moment, before putting her fingers in her mouth and sucking them clean one by one. She turned to Karkat then, a seductive smile that seemed to say, “I know you were watching,” as she cleaned the last bits of Aranea off her fingers with her tongue. 

Karkat immediately averted his gaze, and struggled to hide the erection tenting his swim shorts. Porrim chuckled from her position and stood up. Leaving an exhausted, yet euphoric, Aranea lying face down in her book, the crotch of her swimsuit noticeably damp.

Porrim walked off, ass slowly shaking in her thong as she moved, to the rocky cove at the far end of the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunset

Rufioh rolled up his beach towel and looked around. He’d worked up a decent tan, destroyed several of his friends at Ultimate Frisbee, and lost to Cronus in a swimming race. Everyone was heading back to the hotel, Karkat had a shitty movie to screen, which Dave assured him that he’d swapped out with Snowpiercer, a movie he’d snagged from his Bro’s collection. Rufioh was looking for Cronus, he owed the obnoxious greaser $10 bucks for losing the race, and Cronus wouldn’t take it because he had no pockets in his speedo.

Him and that stupid speedo, always trying to pose like he was a swimsuit model (Rufioh would never admit that he had the ability to be one, considering Cronus’s ego could eclipse a planet), it was both distracting and annoying. Damn Cronus and his stupid sexy speedo (and his abs, damn their tone and definition), so accurately cradling his junk in practical, comfortable, and provocative ways. Damn the company and its genius, damn Cronus when he reaches around and straightens the tiny thing when it rides up his rear, exposing a toned cheek to the world. Damn himself, he had a boyfriend, not use trying to fantasize.

Fuck Cronus

In the insulting way not-

Wait, why was he trying to justify this crap to himself?

Ugh, Fuck Cronus.

Also, where the fuck was Cronus?

Rufioh looked around. Rose was cleaning her stuff up, John and Dave were chatting about Ron Howard, Horuss was using cleaning alcohol on the stings Latula had gotten from challenging Mituna to a contest of how long can you hold a Jellyfish. Mituna had given up first, but won because he had tangled the stingers in his fingers, and ran around flaying his arms trying to get the damn thing off before Latula dropped hers to help him.

Cronus said the important thing to do was urinate on the sting marks to disinfect them. 

Cronus was an asshole, probably not an idiot, but an asshole. Porrim had to leave her sunbathing and carry Mituna off to the life guards.

Damn if she didn’t look amazing to, her breasts, kept under that black bikini top, her rear accentuated by the tiny bit of fabric that passed as a thong.

Where had Porrim gone? She’d been in and out of the Cove at the end of the beach. That was her private place; people didn’t bother her there. Rufioh headed over there, time to round up everyone.

As he got closer he began to hear sounds, people… talking? Maybe. The sounds got more distinctive. Moans, grunts, and other noises commonly associated with doing the do. Rufioh sighed, and moved toward the lip of the cove. As he got nearer, the sound of slapping skin joined in with the noise. The moans were louder now, he could hear Porrim’s throat voice, and the occasional shouts of “harder, harder.” He could hear Cronus’s grunts as well. There was an interspercement of “Oh yeah’s,” “oh baby’s”, and “you like that’s,” all likely taken from those pornos he whacked off to.

Rufioh reached the edge of the rocks shielding this edge from the cove itself. The outcroppings managed to encircle this part of the beach, giving the occupants a good degree of privacy. The end he was at had lower rocks than the far end; easier to climb over, but harder to hide behind. He squatted down and paused.

Should he interrupt them? Was it right to peep on his friends like some sick voyeur? Well Cronus walked in on him blowing Horuss and Porrim had decided to flick the bean to him sodomizing Damara, so this was almost like Payback. Rufioh swallowed his doubts and peeked up from the rocks.

There, in the clearing lay Porrim’s bag, crop-top and bikini top laying on it. There was a spread out beach towel, with Porrim lying on all fours on it, her black thong hanging off an ankle. Cronus was behind her, thrusting in furiously. Porrim was panting, slamming her hips back to meet his thrusts. Cronus grasped her hip firmly with one hand, likely to leave bruises on the dark skin, and the other was tangled in her long dark hair, gaining him a riding hold. Rufioh could only see the side of Porrim’s face from this angle, she had her eyes closed, and was biting her bottom lip in ecstasy. 

“Harder damnit,” Porrim shouted, and somehow, Cronus found the strength in him to bash her gash even harder.

If it was Rufioh, he would have gone for the clit, harder was irrelevant then. Granted the image in his mind was of Cronus’s pale ass, lack of sun exposure on that part would do that to a guy.  
“Oh baby, I’m so fucking close,” Cronus said, another line taken from a porno he had sat Rufioh down to watch. Together, as bros. Nothing happened, thank god.

He yanked her hair, and tugged her off the ground. He went back on his haunches, and pulled Porrim onto his lap, bouncing her off his dick. She let out a yelp as she was put into a sitting position, the hand on her ass moving to grasp and massage a breast. Cronus’s thrusts became more erratic, as did Porrim’s shouts, until one final powerful thrust, and Cronus came, shooting inside Porrim. Porrim stood up, Cronus’s penis leaving a trail of cum on her leg as he pulled out and fell flat on his back. Porrim picked a towel up from her bag and wiped off her leg and crotch while Cronus recovered, and put his speedo back on.

“Well, was it good for you babe?” Cronus asked, smirking with a look that peeled paint.

“Sorry Cronus, you left me high and dry,” Porrim said, disappointed

“What? I thought you fuckin’ came?!”

“I didn’t, you did.” Porrim said curtly, slipping back into her thong, but forgoing any clothing for her chest. “Plus, my breasts are going to have some huge bruises for the next week, thanks.”  
Cronus rolled his eyes and muttered something about her being ungrateful, slinking away with his now flaccid penis, towards the other end of the cove. 

Porrim bent over to collect her bags, the thing fabric of her thong barely covered her delicious rear that faced him. When Cronus had left the cove, that’s when Rufioh decided to make his entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Por,” Rufioh said.

“Hey,” Porrim said, not looking up. 

She was still bent over, rooting through her bag, her ass proudly displayed in his direction.

“So, like what you saw?” Porrim asked, finally retrieving her desired object, lip balm.

“Did you like me giving Damara anal?” Rufioh asked unfazed.

Porrim turned to look at him, calmly running the balm over her chapped lips, her breasts uncovered (and lightly bruising). “Eh, it was alright, you had enough lube, but you went way too slow.”

“I didn’t want to hurt her.”

“You were too cautious, but I can respect the sentiment.” Porrim said, finishing the application and tossing the tube back into her bag.

“I’m also a lot more restrained.” Rufioh said.

“Meh, I wouldn’t blame you if you gave yourself the old-tug and pull. I like being watched, it’s great.” Porrim said, lips slowly curving into a smile. “It’s a bit of an exhibitionist streak I’ve got.”

“So,” Rufioh said, clapping his hands together.

“So,” Porrim said, putting her hands on her hips.

“We’re all heading back in, the sun’s setting” Rufioh said.

“Kay,”

“Dave’s tricked Karkat into lining up a good film.”

“Kay,”

“The Lodge’s got good dinner arrangements.”

“Kay,” Porrim said, just idly staring at him.

“Look what is it?” Rufioh asked, Porrim was making this weird, her and her damn bluntness.

“Look, I’ve been screwing Cronus, and that’s gotten me nowhere, and I really want to get off before heading back in sooooo…” Porrim pursed her lips around the elongated o.

“Porrim, I’m in a relationship.” Rufioh said.

“Yeah, and? You and Horuss have been way open, didn’t he film himself screwing Mituna, and sent it to you?” Porrim said, pouting.

Rufioh rolled his eyes, the sun was setting, and seeing Cronus fucking Porrim had given him an erection that he didn’t even bother to hide. Porrim appreciated honesty like that, and she did like to admire her handy work.

“So, do you have time for a quickie?” Porrim asked.

“Alright fine,” Rufioh said, sighing.

Porrim beamed at him and headed over to her beach towel, Rufioh followed.

She kneeled down on the towel, so his crotch was eye level with hers, and eagerly pulled down his board shorts.

“I need your cock in my mouth,” Porrim said admiring Rufioh’s extended penis.

She grabbed his base and began to pump, Rufioh winced, she had a firm grip.

“Do you want me?” she asked

“Y-yes” Rufioh gasped.

Porrim puckered her lips and planted a light kiss on his head, and then another, and another down his shaft. She shifted his penis out of the way and went for one of his testicles, opening up her mouth and taking it in. She calmly sucked at it, holding the shaft out of the way. Rufioh shivered when one of her incisors scraped the side of it, just glancing, just enough to make things interesting. Porrim hollowed her cheeks for one final suck, and let up just as it started to get painful. She shifted her position, until she held the head right in front of her, took a deep breath, and swallowed him whole. 

She had lowered her head all the way down to his hilt, deep-throating his penis. Rufioh let out a gasp, and tried not to move, as Porrim remained still. He looked down, she was holding her breath, trying to keep his manhood in her mouth as long as possible. He looked down at her, and she met his gaze with her piercing green eyes, unyielding in their stare. Because of the constraints of her head (in that she couldn’t move it with his dick in her mouth), and that she had to look up, made the eyes seem wider, more innocent, they settled into a sly look as she slid her head off from his cock.

Porrim brought her head up, and sunk it back down. Rufioh watched her lips slide up leaving trails of saliva on every inch of his dick, her lipstick left stains here and there. At the height of her ascent she stopped, only the head in her mouth kept in place with her teeth. She was being gentle, but Rufioh could feel her incisors catching him just under the head, as before, Porrim liked to add just the hint of danger to those she was with. Her tongue was playing with the head of his penis. He felt her tongue curl around it, her mouth was so warm, and wonderful, and wet, while the saliva on his shaft hit the evening air, and felt chilly. She pushed in at an angle, her tongue going into his slit, just a little. That hurt, and Rufioh winced, Porrim releasing his member.

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you? Rufioh said.

“Fine fine.” Porrim said, standing up, “But blowing you isn’t helping me at all.”

She slid her fingers under the waistband of her thong, and slowly pulled it off, never taking her eyes off Rufioh.

“I need you Nitram, I need you to finish what Cronus started.”

Porrim lay down on the beach mat, and scooted back, propping herself up on her elbows. She gestured him to come over.

Rufioh kneeled between her legs, and grabbed his penis, directing it. His head pressed against her labia, and he pushed in easily.

Porrim let out a sigh as Rufioh entered her, pressing in until he was against her hips. He gave Porrim a little while to get herself comfortable with him inside her, before he began to thrust. He grasped her thighs, tracing his thumb over the tattoos, and pushed himself in. Rufioh palmed her ass and hiked her hips up, quickening his pace. The familiar sound of skin slapping skin filled his ears as his hips met hers, the force jiggling her breasts. Rufioh idly thumbed one of her nipples.

“Oh God yes!” Porrim shouted, wrapping her legs around his back, “Faster damnit, I’m getting close!”

Porrim was moaning, while Rufioh tried keeping a stoic face. Porrim dug her nails into his back and pulled him to her, he could feel her nipples poking his chest.  
He kept pushing himself in, being held down like this cut off his faster movements, and he couldn’t draw himself out as far as he could, but Rufioh kept on.  
With one final thrust, the sensation was too great, and Rufioh came, shooting inside of her. He rode out his orgasm with a few forceful thrusts into her, before she released him and he pulled out, sitting back in the sand.

“Was-was that it?” Porrim asked.

“You gotta be kidding” Rufioh said, stunned.

“No, no, I just thought I’d finish this time.” Porrim said, sighing.

“Goddamnit, you’re insatiable.” Rufioh said, shaking his head and putting his surf shorts back on.

Porrim shrugged and whipped her crotch with the towel before pulling her thong back up.

“Do you need anything else?” Porrim asked, disinterested.

“Just go back to the lodge before the sun sets, okay?” Rufioh asked, turning to leave.

He exited to the rocks opposite of whence he came, and as he rounded the corner he saw Meenah crouching and snickering. She was wearing a bright pink bikini top and pink shorts. Her wet braids reached into the sand.

“The hell? Were you spying on us?” Rufioh asked.

“Of Conch!” Meenah said, “You put on a damn good show, first Ampora, now you, Porrim’s like a slutty Durashell bunny!”

“And you don’t see anything wrong with spying on people’s intimate time?”

“And you don’t see anything wrong with doing a private act on a public beach?”

Rufioh groaned, and said, “You know to come back to the lodge before dark right?”

“Yeah yeah,” Meenah said, turning back to her peep show.

Rufioh grumbled to himself and walked back to the hut. An annoying itch was starting to form in his loins, no doubt the consequences from beach fornication.

Meenah saw Porrim arrange her things, no doubt ready to go in, and now she seemed to be searching around for her bikini top. Meenah wanted to tell her she’d tossed it into the rocks closest to her, but that would give away the surprise. Instead she was content to watch the elder Maryam search around, topless, breasts swaying a bit as she moved and bent down.

Meenah, and Porrim, soon had their attentions drawn to another person entering the area. Meenah grinned a shark toothed smile that no one could see as Rose wandered in, and could only stare at the topless Porrim.

And though her back was to Meenah’s vision, Meenah swore Porrim had a smirk on her face.


End file.
